womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Souad Aït Salem
Souad Aït Salem ( Mecheria , January 6 1979 ) is an Algerian long-distance runner who specializes in distances between 5000 m and 10,000 m . they became African champion, North African champion, Pan-Arab champion and Algerian champion and has several national records held at various long distances. She took part in the three Olympic Games , but won no medal here. Souad Aït Salem scored her first major success in 2000 by winning the 10,000 m at the African Championships in her own country. In her Algiers she defeated with a time of 34.02,28 theEthiopian Genet Teka (silver, 34.05,18) and the Moroccan Bouchra Chaabi (bronze, 34.08,79). In 2002 she finished fifth in the 10,000 m at the African Championships. At the World Athletics Championships in 2003 in Paris and the 2004 Olympics in Athens, she was eliminated in the semifinals of the 5000 m. Her breakthrough on the road made them in 2006. In her marathon debut in Greek city Thessaloniki she won the same race in 2:28:22, and at the World Cup 20 km in the HungarianDebrecen she was ninth in a national record of 1:06:11. In the following year her fared even better by the Rome marathon win in a new course record and national record of 2:25:08. At the2008 Olympics in Beijing , she was ninth in 2:28:29. Content [ hide ] *1 Titles *2 Personal bests *3 Honours **3.1 1500 m **3.2 m 5000 **3.3 10 000 m **3.4 20 km **3.5 Half Marathon **3.6 Marathon **3.7 Cross Titles [ Edit ] *African champion 10,000 m - 2000 *North African champion 5000 m - 2003 *Pan-Arab Champion 5000 m - 2003 *Pan-Arab champion 10,000 m - 2003 *Algerian champion 5000 m - 1997, 1998, 2002, 2004, 2005, 2006 *Algerian champion 10,000 m - 2002 *Algerian half marathon champion - 2000, 2001 *Pan Arab Junior Champion 5000 m - 1998 Personal records [ Edit ] Honours [ edit ] 1500 m [ edit ] *1998 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgPan Arab Junior Championships - 4.52,9 5000 m [ edit ] *1998 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgPan Arab Junior Championships - 17.32,1 *2003 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgPan-Arab championships - 16.18,8 *2003: 12th in World Series - 15.34,64 *2004: 16th in series OS - 16.02,10 10,000 m [ edit ] *2000 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgAfrican Championships - 34.02,28 *2002: 5th African Championships - 33.05,76 *2003 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgPan-Arab championships - 34.47,73 *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgMediterranean Zeespelen - 32.55,48 20 km [ edit ] *2006: 9th World Championships in Debrecen - 1:06:11 Half marathon [ edit ] *2000: 43rd World Championships in Veracruz - 1:22:33 *2003: 39th World Championships in Vilamoura - 1:15:07 *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgAll-Africa Games - 1:13:35 Marathon [ Edit ] *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgThessaloniki Marathon - 2:28:22 *2007: Rome Marathon - 2:25:08http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2007: 16th World Championships in Osaka - 2:35:09 *2008: 6th London Marathon - 2:27:41 *2008: 9th Beijing Olympics - 2:28:29 *2012: 4th Prague marathon - 2:27:21 *2012: 37th Olympic Games in London - 2:31:15 Cross [ edit ] *1997: 98th World Juniors - 17:17 *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgPan Arab Championships (long distance) - 29.00 *2002: 90th World Championships (short distance) - 15:23 *2006 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgUniversiade cross country running - 18:54 * Category:1979 births